Bloody Colored Blossoms
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: This fanfic is about Enishi still trying to get his revenage on Kenshin, but he falls in love later on in the story with one of the girls. Kaoru and Kenshin are expecting a child on the way. So please R&R and help me decided who should be togather because


Bloody Colored Blossoms  
  
Author: Hi please R&R as soon as your done reading this. Please don't hate me   
^^;; I know I'm not that good at spelling. I think you already knew I don't   
own Rurouni Kenshin, but I wish I did. I'm more going for a Enishi X Megumi   
since Enishi is just hot, but I think Sanosuke is too. So I'm having abit of   
a diffculty on finding out who should be with who!  
  
1.In Drags The Past  
  
  
A young man walked the streets, he searched for the Battousai. He was a   
boss of a mafia in Shanghai. The memories of his sister dying played back in   
his mind when ever it snowed, all he could think of was he must fight the   
Battousai.  
  
The Kamiya dojo stood before the spikey white haired man, he lifted his   
shades so his green eyes could take a look to see. "So this is where you have   
been hidding"he said as he pushed the gate open.  
  
Kenshin was doing his chores, he hummed a tune happly as he cleaned the   
floor. Yahiko just leaned against the porch, his wooden sword in his hand   
"Kenshin, better finish this quickly before Kaoru returns"he said with   
advice. "oro, Yahiko i'm sure I will be finish soon"the young samurai   
laughed.   
  
The man walked up towards the porch, and coughed slightly "I'm looking for   
the Battousai". Kenshin looked up to see a man with a pare of shades over his   
eyes "Why?"he said as his lavender eyes narrowed slightly, "You won't find   
him here, there is no Battousai"Kenshin informed. "Really, your apperance   
strike me with the fact that you may be him"the man said as a smirk drew on   
his lips "I'm no longer Battousai, I'm Himura Kenshin. Kenshin"the samurai   
said. Yahiko's brown eyes just stared at the man he then spoke up "What is   
your name anyways?"Yahiko asked as the man removed his shades, Kenshin frozed   
in place ~Those eyes..~Kenshin thought. "I am Enishi Yukishiro"he said calmly   
as he then put his shades back over his eyes "You might be little kid?"he   
said once more "I'm not little, the names Yahiko"the samurai boy growled.  
  
Enishi snickered then spot three people heading towards them "Who are   
they?"he said out flatly and Kenshin looked up. "Welcome back Kaoru-dono"the   
samurai smiled, this drew Enishi's attention as a older girl then spoke   
"Kenshin, I'm happy to say that Kaoru is pregnant". "Really oro, Megumi-dono   
are you for sure?"the samurai said with stunned looking eyes, as he got up   
and went towards Kaoru. He took her into a embrace as Megumi smiled "I'm sure   
Sir Ken, I am a doctor after all"she said crossely.  
  
Sanosuke put his hand on Megumi's shoulder "Ah well, Kitsune you can't always   
be right"he chuckled as he noticed Megumi's eyes narrowed "I'm sorry I don't   
look towards luck like you do"she replied shrugging off his hand.  
  
Kenshin then cleared his throat "Guys please say hello to Enishi"he said as   
Enishi just looked at them. "Hello I'm Kaoru, the assitant sensai of this   
dojo"the young girl said as the older girl spoke up "I'm Megumi Takani, the   
local lady doctor"she smiled, "You forgot fox too, I'm Sanosuke Sagara"he   
chuckled as his lovely friend Megumi slapped over the head with her sandal.  
  
~Dinner~  
  
"So what you gonna name the child if its a girl or boy?"asked Enishi as his   
chopsticks took a hold of some rice, Kaoru looked up "I would named the boy   
Kenji and if a girl Tomoe"she giggled but then noticed Kenshin and Enishi   
choke up "TOMOE?"they both said at the same time. Megumi sweatdroped as if   
she had any clue on this at all, Sanosuke just ate as he watched Yahiko chop   
down at the same pace as him.   
  
Kaoru looked confusedly at the two "You guys are strange"she said as she   
began to eat again, Enishi coughed and got up.  
  
"Battousai, nothing has changed. I just want you to know that"Enishi said   
while slidding the door "Hey Rooster,he is worse then you. He just eats a   
free meal and go"Megumi giggled as Enishi narrowed his eyes at her. "Listen   
Kitsune, that is what your name is since that all I hear from the love sick   
rooster. You better watch your mouth, sides you may fall for my charming   
looks"he winked at her and walked outside before Megumi's wooden sandal could   
hit him.  
  
Megumi just glared at the door that Enishi walked out "Oooo Megumi and Enishi   
sitting in a... ahhhhh"Yahiko screamed as Megumi grabbed his ear, "Don't be   
silly Yahiko-chan"she laughed nervously "Chan!!!!!!!! DOn't call me Chan!"he   
screached as the pain intensed more in his ear.  
  
The moon soon rised into the sky, Enishi stood on a hill looking towards the   
Kamiya dojo "I'm not gonna forgive you Kenshin, what you did to my sister is   
unforgiveable"he said as his hand made a fist.  
  
Author: I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as I can. So Please R&R   
I will continue if there is atleast 5-10 reviews. 


End file.
